1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit of a display panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display apparatuses such as electron beam display apparatuses, plasma display apparatuses and organic EL display apparatuses are known. Such a kind of display apparatuses has a display panel (matrix panel) where a lot of display devices are arranged in a matrix pattern, and a drive circuit which drives the display devices.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-131611 discloses a drive circuit of a display apparatus which controls feedback of a voltage using an operational amplifier. In this circuit configuration, however, in order to repress overshoot and undershoot at the time of potential transition, a phase characteristic of an amplifier should be secured over a wide output voltage range including selection potential through non-selection potential.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-4429 discloses a drive circuit which uses a combination of a plurality of MOSFETs having different ON-state resistances. In this circuit configuration, however, in order to avoid voltage drop caused by the ON-state resistances of the MOSFETs, the size of the MOSFETs should be increased.